A Valentine Throwback
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: Nico reflects on his life and how these experiences helped him learn something about love: it's not about soulmate-relationships, but it's also about friends and family.


**I'm terribly sorry for posting this so late. Let's just pretend its for Drabble/One-Shot Monday (even if it's only Sunday) huh? Mari's gonna kill me for posting this so freaking late, but bear with me guys (also you too Mari). I'm dealing with TWO sick brothers, both puking and one is confined in the hospital, a lover's quarrel with my mom and dad, HOLY FREAKING SUNBURNSSS (Yes, I swam and dived and went to ten-meter high and twelve-meter long water slides like a freaking daredevil, yes, because I AM A GRYFFINDORRRR, from 7 am to 5 pm (NONSTOPPPPP) and I've been up at ONE AM because , well, because one is freaking confined. I like water, don't judge. Also curse my sickness** _(Dysmenorrhea)_ **and an event because I'm an emceeee.**

 **Also, please bear with my randomness at the moment.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: (This was supposed to be a normal "We do not own Nico or Heroes of Olympus" disclaimer but I remembered I wrote a disclaimer before. Enjoy!)**

"Finally, Mari is back for business, baby!" Louise cheered as the Reyna-lookalike made her way towards the desktop. "Who are you calling Reyna-lookalike? Also, move out of the way," she frowned at Louise's description of her. "Would you stop being as tense as Reyna? I was stating the truth, the only things you're missing is the braid, the armor, the dagger, the dogs, the tattoo, the shirt, the pants, the cape and-" Louise was cut short by Marrione growling at her. "Excuse me! I have the shirt, the pants, and the cape! I can also braid my hair! I can't have the armor because I can't find one and no one makes silver and gold armor, I don't have the dogs because Leo isn't here, and I can't have the tattoo because I have no godly parent or ancestor and because I don't go to Camp Jupiter and I'm not allowed to tattoo my arm! Also, I can't have a dagger because Imperial gold does not exist. If it does exist, how could Bellona give it to me if I'm not in Circe's spa!" She huffed indignantly.

Louise blinked two times before smiling, but Marrione noticed her smile was forced. "Alright then, so moving now.."

"Forgetting something?" "What exactly?" Louise raised an eyebrow as Marrione face-palmed at her. "Why do we even do this dialogue?" "For the disclaimer. Duh."

"And whose turn is it to do it?" Marrione raised an eyebrow. "You? Also, your eyebrows are trying to escape," Louise pointed at her eyebrows which disappeared in her bangs. Marrione irritatedly brushed her bangs away. "Just get on with it!" She hissed.

"Fine," Louise took a deep breath. **We do not own Heroes of Olympus. Plot slash Idea of this story belongs to us and Nico belongs to Mari. Enjoy!** She added, ignoring Marrione's death glare at her.

* * *

Nico sat by the Athena Parthenos, taking in the scenery of Camp Half-Blood while munching on an apple from the Dining Pavilion. Usually, he eats a pomegranate but Nico decided to try something new. Today he wore a Camp Half-Blood shirt. Just for a change.

He watched the sun disappear behind the waves as he remembered the first time he came to camp, riding Apollo's sun bus driven by Thalia. They crash-landed into the Canoe Lake. Fortunately, no one was hurt. He was amazed at everything he saw.

But that was also the time his sister died. He felt alone. Nico left in rage, in rage, scared of his emotions, of his powers. He no longer was the kid he once was.

He helped Annabeth and her companions finish a quest.

He witnessed the god Pan die.

He saw the image of his mother when he faced Melinoe.

He convinced his father to help the other Olympians and participated in the Second Titan War.

He brought his half-sister Hazel to Camp Jupiter, asking Reyna to take her in.

He worked quietly between both camps.

He was sucked into Tartarus.

He saw horrors.

He wandered in Tartarus alone.

He got stuck in a bronze jar.

He guided the others to the House of Hades in Epirus to rescue Percy and Annabeth.

He faced Cupid, confessing his crush on Percy in front of Jason.

He helped the praetor bring the Athena Parthenos to stop the conflict between both camps.

He lost his mother.

He lost his sister Bianca.

He has no friends. No family.

Nico thought his life ended their just like that.

But he was wrong. He just _thought_.

They were there for him.

Hazel cared for him, treating him like he was really her brother.

Reyna and Coach Hedge saw his worst nightmares and secrets. Yet they did not judge him. They didn't seem to care.

No. They cared more.

His friends accepted who he was. They were there for him.

His friends are more than that.

They are his family. They _totally_ supported him.

He didn't loose a family. Nico's family just grew bigger.

Even his own father has acknowledged him.

Nico smiled as he stared at the sun as it dipped lower in the sky. Soon, in the distance, the conch horn sounded, signaling dinner. Nico stood up, and breathed in the scent of the strawberry fields.

Perhaps love doesn't just fall under relationships like boyfriend. Girlfriend. Crush. Husband and wife.

"Nico Di Angelo! Hurry up! It's dinnertime!" A familiar voice yelled below his spot.

"Coming," he called back, savoring the view in front of him for one last time.

Love is also about family.

And he has a family, bigger than he ever wished for..

Nico took in the scenery one more time. Then he stood and jogged towards the direction of the Dining Pavilion.

* * *

 _Sorry guys! It took us long to post this. Actually too long. We were supposed to post this last February 12. Louise is not on at this moment so I just finished the drabble. She was supposed to be the one to post this. I gave her the copy of this drabble. Unfortunately, her mother has thrown it, either intentionally or not. Since I remember most of the story, and I am the one who can type, I continued it. You should also cut Louise some slack. She's in trouble these days._

 _Be sure to review! Also on our other stories._

 _EDIT: Louise's copy WASN'T thrown out. It was actually was sitting in her bag for a month!_ **I said I was sorry!  
** _You owe me two episodes.  
_ **No way! I gave it back to** **you!** _You still owe me._ **You owe me one chapter and eight disclaimers, don't you forget!** _I did my part! I'm the one posting these days!_

Sorry about them. They're just arguing like normal twins. (I'm actually jealous) Just, enjoy this chapter, finally NOT heavily edited. 

_~Marrione_ & **Louise** (And Lili) **  
**


End file.
